Kiras little sis
by XxDarkWxX
Summary: lxoc some oc's drop into the death note world,others replace light in the world' and still others get a visit from the death note charecters themselfs. but no...i had to go and be diffrent. full summarry inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Lxoc okay, I'm sure you've heard about fans going to the Death Note world. Usually they change they're appearence and/or meet L/Light. There's even a couple where the oc takes lights place in the world...where light was never born. Now what would happen if they took Sayu's place? They know everything, they knew that they're brother was Kira befor he did......

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor have i ever been there.

~~~~~O.o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prolog

If you're reading this fic then you're probally a die hard Death Note fan like me, right? Well before i go any further i'd like to say that this isn't a fanfiction....it's totally and intierly true. I just put this here because i needed a place to put my story without being sued. This is my story of how i switched worlds. Of how i became Kiras little sister. Of how i became my brothers worst enemy. Of how i fell in love with a detective......

~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started out as a normal saturday afternoon. I was at the park near my house, contempulateing the melodramatic story that was my life, when a small girl came up to me. By the looks of it she wasn't much older then eight years old.

"Do you wish..... to save him?" She asked in complete monotone.

_'Wow...her voice..it's like a song.....'_

"...um...what?"

"The one you love...do you wish to change the outcome. To undo what has been done. To rid yourself of the saddness that has enveloped you since the moment thet you found out that L Lawliet was dead?"

"Ummm....sure?"

"Then it shall be...." She said softly. And the last thing i saw was the back of her head as she walked away. Her snow white hair blowing in the wind.......

* * *

When i opened my eyes, I looked up to see a woman holding me. She almost looked like .............

huh....weird. I tried to open my mouth to speak but no sound came out. then I tried to turn my head to see the man standing to my left....wel, that worked. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attake. (bh123: huh...the irony) It was m\Mr. Yagami.....He had tears in his eyes.

"Honey.....she's perfect." He said softly. And thats when I realised it....... I was a freakin' baby!!

_'omg!!! this is SO not good! I've got to be dreaming!!! But...what if I'm not? That means iI have to go through puberty AGAIN!!!'_ I ranted in my head, as I started to cry silently. ,no wait, Dad must have noticed this because he instently started to comfort me.

_'I don't know whats going on but.....I think I'm gonna like it....'_

~~~~~ T.T~~~~~~~~~~

16 yrs later

It's been 16 years since that day....and the brother I've grown to love is know Kira. Though I know for a fact that he won't meet Ryuk for another 5 seconds...

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

Okay....make that 2 seconds..... I walked over to Lights bedroom and pressed my ear to the door.

"A shinigami, huh?"

Oh NO Light...he's your fucking grandmother!

"To tell you the truth I've been expecting you ryuk....."

Right...... 'cause everyone screames with terror when they see someone there expecting!!!

"Hikari what are you doing at Light's door?"

----------------------------x.x--------------------------

Lights POV

"Hikari...what are you doing at Light's door?" I heard my mother say. I quickly opened my door and sure enough there sat Hikari at my door.

"ummm..........bye!" She saud before running off.

"your sister seems nervous about something....talk to her will you Light?" She asked while giving me a bowl of fruit.

"yea....sure."

_'Hikari huh...' _I thought as Ryuk devoured the bowl. _'How much did she hear?'_

* * *

bh123: okay i know i never finish my storys but that's cause noone ever reveiws!!!! so if you want me to continue just push that little button at the botom...so ....yea....thx!


	2. Chapter 2

Bh123- uh…..okay plz don't kill me! I kno I haven't updated for the longest time but I was busy!...okay who the hell am I kidding I was just lazy and didn't feel like it. Srry. Anywayz try to find the hidden message in the story and you'll get a cyber cookie! And I'm still ruling out Oc's so some of you still have a chance to put yours in.

~~~~~~Misa~~~~~~~~

Lights Pov

Hikari has been acting very strangely lately. Everytime I walk into a room she looks up and stares at Ryuk. Or at least that's what it looks like because as soon as ryuk moves she keeps staring at the spot she was befor. So I'mnot really sure about her. She's always talking about how she hates Kira and wishes he would just stop. She dosen't care if he's arrested or not she just wants him to get whatever vendetta he has against these criminals over with so we can all get on with our lives. I find this sadding and amuseing at the same time since her brother who has always cared for her and has even gone on several double dates together is Kira. I care for my sister…mabey even a little more than a brother should, but if she gets in my way I might have to kill her. But what scares me the most is Will I be able to? Before I had the Death Note she had come up to me once and asked 'If you had to chose between killing me or killing yourself wich would you chose?' At the time I thought she was kidding and answered 'I'd kill you' and we both started laughing, but now that I think about I could see pain in her eyes. I wonder…..could I say the same answer if she asked me again?

Hikari's pov

Today I saw Raye Penber. Well, more like he was stalking me and I happened to glimpse him. But man he is on sexy stalking person! And I foung out something….interesting to say the least. My three friends from when I wasn't Light's sister….aka when I was in 'the real world' came by here I mean the deathnote world. Two of them are twins. I don't know were Kuriai, my best friend is. But my other friends said that she came with them but they don't know were she is. Wait, I'm getting ahead of my self, I should introduce my friends, the twins are…

Mika Shimizu and Mila Shimizu.

Identical twins, Long red hair mika has blue highlights while Mila has green. Both tomboys and major gamers. They're also computer nerds and back in 'the real world' they had a record for hacking. Though they lack common sense there are time when they're helpful.

Temari Nakagawa.

She's got short black hair and blue eyes and a diminutive size.

She's sarcastic,rude, a complete sadist and annoyingly good at poker. Grrrr… But she'd be a great interrogator. Plus she scares me. She's also a great can pick almost any lock and can steal almost anything. But she never keeps the things she takes. She always puts it back were she 'found' it. Though what really annoys me about her is even after watching DeathNote she could really care less about weither or not L or Light wins. She's like the human version of Ryuk…only female. I swear she'll Betray me one day

I personally don't think that you really need to know about when I first saw them or much of anything after that so I'm just going to give little snips of what happened from when I first saw them to when we had our little RNC sleepover. Aka the day that the cameras were just put here it goes….

"Hikari….. Stalker Man is behind a lightpost….." Temari said while flipping a page in her book.

"….heh that's what she said.." The twins replied.

Yep. Rnc indeed.

"I AM JUSTICE!"

"Your brothers weird…."

"Yeah well so yours face."

I sweatdropped as I saw what my three friends put all over the internet.

"so let me get this straight…" I started. "You guys remembered the whole thing off of DeathNote the abridged series with Lind L. taylor…"

"yes."

"found the audio of the incedint off of youtube…."

"Yes."

" And repeated the same script off of DNtas but with your own variation of the voices and put it on three different sites?"

"Yes we did."

"…"

"…"

"Get out."

And that's all for today! Yes I know very short but I'm brain dead right now…..and I smell chiken coming from the kitchen. But I promise I'll update buy this time next week! Byez!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know! I lied! Forgive meh! Anyways I'll be updateing more often now. You have my word!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thimg. Bleach and DeathNote goes to their respective owners.

"I got it!" I yelled running towards the door. "Mika! Mila! Your not supposed to be here for another two hours!" I shouted huggimg them both.

"your friends are staying over?" Light asked walking down the stairs.

"no, we're here with a change of clothes 'cause we're gonna play Barbie." Mila said walking in and dropping her bag on the couch, Mika following suit.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Leave the sarcastic remarks to me! I'm so much better at them…" Light rolled his eyes and walked back towards his room.

" I'm goinf to be studying…don't bug me." He said, closeing his door.

"And be studying, he means porn." I said turning towards the twins.

"Hey we found Kuriai!" They said "She seems to go by a different name though." I glanced at them befor walking to my room, motioning them to follow. "so where is she?" I asked, careful of how I worded things. I wanted to help in the investigation, not become a suspect in it.

"She's Misa." Mila said, sitting at my computer. "Apparently she decided to become a model."

"Oh, well….thats nice I guess…. Never thought she'd be a model though." I said. " Hey I never asked but do you guys support Kira?" I had to bring this up, if only to grab L's attention. Mila and Mika realized this and acted accordingly.

"Nah, pshycotic killers aren't really who I'd pick as my idol. It'd be like supporting Hitler and I don't feel like being a Nazi…" Mila mumbled, surfing the web.

" I don't think Kiras much more than a hypocrite, so I don't want to support someone who cant admit that he's a killer and not a God." Mika agreed. "What about you? Your not a Kira fangirl are you?"

"I've been an avid fan of L's since the L.A. B.B murder case. Why would I change that for someone who's trying to kill him?" I asked.

" But what if Kira's someone you kno? Would you still say that?" Mika asked, sitting next to me.

"He could be my brother and I still wouldn't support him." I said flipping open my phone. "Temari will be here soon. Let's go watch T.V."

(with L)

"A fan of mine?" Ryuzaki asked with a smirk.

"yes, she is…" the chief answered.

Temari Pov

Okay, since Hikari wasn't here for this part, I will be explaning what happened. I was walking to Hikari's house for our RNC sleepover/meeting to discuss what we were going to do about the Kira case. ( In a way that L couldn't figure out what we were talking about ofcourse expecially since we didn't know where the cameras were) When I saw Misa Amane aka Kuriai, on a swing in a park. I hesitated befor running towards her. "K- I mean Misa!" I shouted

"Hey Temari! Hows it goin." She asked with a deadpan.

"Okay 1. Don't quote L when you have the face of an idiot, it's weird. And 2. What are you doing here?" I asked sitting on the swing next to her.

"Hey I take offense for that. And I was waiting for you."

"how'd you know I'd be here? I asked " It's not your like pshtcic or anything."

"No I'm not but the Rnc sleepovers are always are on Saturdays." She said.

" Good point."

"Look…" she said pulling a black notebook out of her purse.

"DeathNote? You have it alredy?" I asked, looking from the notebook to the now visably shinigami Rem.

" Ye ai need to figure out what to do. So I need you to tell Hikari to call me as soon as she can so we can set up sometime to meet each other." She said.

"Kuriai, her house is being monitored as we speak. L's watching her families every move. How am I supposed to tel her this?" I asked slowly.

"I don't care." Misa said with a glare. " Just do it." I sighed and nodded. Saying my goodbyes I continued walking to Hikari's house. What should it matter if I tell Hikari or not? I mean, I don't really care who wins, so why am I worrying so damn much?

"Whatever…."

Hikari's POV

"Hikari! Open the door!" Somebody shouted outside. "Come on! I can hear you ignoreing me!Hikari!" I opened the door with an angry huff.

"Ya know, we have a door bell" I said.

"I know…but what would be the fun in that?" Temari said with a smile. "Oh and Kuriai wants youto call her."

"Oh okay I will." I said. "Mom's making dinner, and we're watching the most awsometastic anime show everz."

"Bleach? Sweet!"

"Liiiiiiight! Dinner-time!" Mom shouted from the kitchen as me and my friends sat at the table.

"Not another anime show. Watch the news once in awhile Hikari." Light said sitting next to me.

"Hmmmm….hear about everything that's wrong in the world and the latest Kira killings or watch hot anime dudes fight eah other with magical swords…..i think I'm gonna pick the latter." I said, raising the volume so I could hear what Ulquiorra was saying. Suddenly a news bulletin showed on the top of the creen, also cutting off part of Ulquiooras face. I swear they have no manners what so ever.

*Interpol to send total 1500 detectives from various country to japan for Kira case*

"1,500 detectives? Wow…" Mila and Mika said.

"Hm…Interpols so flamin' retarded…" I grumbled, stil irked that they dared cover up my

futer one night stand's face.

"That's what I was about to say." Light said looking at me.

" Yes we get it, your bothe incredibly brilliant. Now can you please explain it to us lesser

folk?" Temari asked sarcastically.

"No problem!" I said, mocking her. " You see, there's no point annoucnceing it like this. If

They're going to send in all those detectives, they should keep quiet and let them work in peace."

"Exactly." Light said looking at me. "Those FBI agents were here on a top secret mission, and look what still happened to them. If Kira knows about these guys, he's gonna get them for sure too,"

"Hmmm…. I guess you guys are right." Mila said softly, tilting her head.

"But it's pretty obvious…" Light said. " I bet Kiras already figured it out too. That's why I bet it isn'y even true. It's just a ruse to put pressure on Kira."

"I don't even think it's Interpol." I spoke up.

"Huh, why?" Light asked.

"'Cause it's obvious. It's almost as if they were expecting Kira to figure it out. To me that sounds more like L than Interpol. It's to much like the Lind L. Taylor inccedent to be a coincidence." I said. " Now shut up, Ulquiorra's 'bout to get pimp smacked."

~L's Pov~

" Your children…are very intelligent." I said quietly. Glanceing at Yagami-san.

"Huh uh…..well yes."

~my pov~

"I'm done." Light said getting up.

"oh wait!" I said walking over to Light. " Can I go with you to your entrance exam? I wanna see what the campus your going to looks like." I said smileing.

"Haha. You know it's not a garentee that I'n gonna get in" Light said.

"Your kidding right? Anyways is that a yes or a no?" I asked.

"*sigh* fine."

"Good luck Light!" Mom said as Light and I walked out of the gate.

"Bye mom!" I shouted. A little while later, while Light and I were on the train, I turned to him.

"So you think your gonna ace this?" I asked him.

"Yeah…." He said looking out the window.

"Good. 'Cause if you don't I'll kivk your butt." I said earning a small grin from him.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey you!" Someguy shouted at us as we got close to the collage. "The teast is starting in ten up!"

"I hate waiting inside. I had planned to come three minutes befor it started. I'm early." Light mumbled. I knocked him upside the head with a frown.

"Hey, don't get cocky." I growled. "I'll wait out here for you." I said ditting down on bench. Light nodded and walked away. I leaned back and looked at the sky. How was I supposed to do this? I have to get to L and the investigation team, then help them convict my brother. I guess it could be worse. Ah who am I kidding, it can't get any worse! Agh….now my head hurts too. Before I knew it people were leaving the exam room. But I didn't see Light anywhere. I was about to ask someone when I saw himself. Well, I was going to ask someone I thought as I smirked to myself, walking towards him.

"uhh, excuse me?" I said. He turned towards me with a curious look on his face. He rose his thumb up to his lips before answering.

"yes can I help you?"

"Umm, yeah. IMy brother just took the exam but I can't find him. He's a little taller than you with brown hair and eyes. Have you seen him?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"Yes, he is talking to the procotor of the exam."

"Oh. Thanks! By the way my name is Hikari, Yagami Hikari." I said with a smile.

"Hideki Ryuuga."

"Okay, well I'll see you later Ryuuga-Kun." I said running inside.

"And you Hikari- chan." I heard him say.

3 weeks later.

I was outside the entrance ceremony when I saw Light walking towards me, L by his side.

"Light!" I yelled running towards him. "Oh, and Ryuuga-kun too.." I said.

"Hello Hikari-chan."

"Y-you know each other?" Light asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "We met after the entrance exam ended. I guess this means you guys met too." I said.

"Yes I think Light and I will become great friends." L said with a small smirk, while Light had a look on his face that clearly sai 'that sonofa B- ' I could hardly contain my mirth.

"It was nice meeting you Light-kun" L said towards Light.

"Yes, nice meeting you too." Light said.

"And it was nice seeing Hikari-chan again."

"You too Ryuuga-kun! See you later." I said as he climbed into the back of an expensive looking European car. I laughed as I over heard what two guys where saying about it.

"He some kind of VIP …..or just super rich?'

"And top of the class too, jerk."

Light ignored me on the train and on the way home. When we got inside he went straight to his room.

"Arrrgh! He got me!" I heard. A few minutes passed and I heard his maniac laugh coming from his room too. I'm starting to think he's slightly pshycotic. Oh well. I flipped open my phone and dialed a number. I have to talk to misa. We had to talk a lot about her DeathNote…..

A/N: That's it!1 R n' R plz!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So…. Am I getting better? I hope so. Oh well. You know the routine. Review please!

A/N: hey I was planning on updateing this like a week and a half ago but….wel I just had bigger and better things to do. Srry. Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote. It goes to it's respective owners.

"Hey, Ryuuga. When you said you wanted to get to know each other playing tennis did you know how good I was?" Light asked. I laughed as I put his bag on the ground.

"Hey, Light. Do you know how narcissistic you sound?" I asked.

"Don't worry Light-kun." Ryuuga said smirking. " I used to be the British junior champion." Light looked like he was contempulating something before he took his bag away from me and pulled out his racket.

"So you grew up in England?" He asked.

"Yes, but you won't be able to figure out L's identity from that." Oooooh! Light looks pissed.

"So just one set. Whoever win's six games first is the winner. Alright with you?" Ryuuga asked Light.

"Fine."

"Okay, but I'm gonna go sit on the bench over there." I said pointing to the side of the court. L looked like he was mumbleing something to himself before throwing the ball in the air and hitting it towards Light's side of the court. I whistled lowly as I saw that it was now stuck in the gate behind Light.

"Hey Ryuuga! Ever heard of warming up?"

"He who moves first always wins."

"Or she!" I yelled.

"…Or she." Ryuuga agreed. As Light and L continued with there game a guy who looked like he was on the tennis team stopped for a second to look before running off. I shrugged it off before looking back at the game. Soon there was a crowd surrounding the courts, watching their game. Oh god….. I think I hear fangirls. I turn as I hear someone mention Ryuuga's name. probally just Kyoko. I look back at the game just in time to see a ball come at my face, hear Light and L shout my name, and feel like I just got hit by a truck before everything went black.

"You hit my sister in the face with a tennis ball!"

"You really should quiet down Light-kun. You might wake her."

"Some greatest detective you are! You would think that by hitting the ball right, it would go right!"

"Sarcasm does not beseech you Light-kun…."

I blink slowly as I hear voices above me.

"Hikari! Your okay!" Light said as he ran to my side.

"Light…." I mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Shut up. Your giving me a headache." I looked around and saw that I was in the clinic of the collage. "So…..Light won?" I asked getting up.

"Actually no." Ryuuga spoke up. I looked at him with a confused look. Light decided to answer for him.

"the ball bounced off your face and on to my side of the court. I was to busy to make sure that Ryuga hadn't killed you to get it. So technically Ryuuga won."

"Oh, well cool. Let's go get something to eat. I'm kinda hungry." I said jumping off the bed and stood next to Light.

"I agree." Ryuga said, standing up. "But there is one thing I must tell you." He said. "I have already told this to your brother."

"Okay…what is it?" I asked. . I yelled mentally.

"I am L." sweet! He's L! Wait….i already knew that. Haha.

"….Okay." I shrugged.

"Wait," Light said. "He tells you that he's the greatest detective in the world, your idol, and all you can say is okay?"

"Well….anyone in the world can say that there L but inly one person can actually prove it." I said turning towards L. "I'm sorry Ryuuga-kun but I can't say that I belive you just yet. I'll tell you when I figure it out though."

"That's perfectly understandavle Hikari-chan. Although, there is a reason that I'm telling you this information. I suspect that either Hikari-chan or Light-kun are in fact Kira." Ryuuga said, his eye's searching our faces. He's analyzing us, waiting for our reactions.

"Haha, me? Kira?" Light asked.

"I can understand Light. I mean he's always had this 'mighter than thou' thing about him, but me?" I asked.

"Well when I say suspect I mean by a factor of one percent." Ryuuga said. "What I am really hopeing for is to become one hundred percent certain that A) you both are not Kira and B) you two have brilliant powers of deduction, so that I can ask you to help us with the investigation." Ryuuga said.

"Well then…..let's go eat!" I shouted.

"This is one of my favorite coffe shops. If you sit here in the back nobody can hear what your talking about." Light said.

"You have picked the perfect place for this."

"Yeah. For one thing, back here nobody's going to stare at you for sitting like that haha." Light said pointing at Ryuuga.

"Light!" I said punching his shoulder. "Don't be rude!"

"I do not mean to be rude, but can I test your reasoning abilities?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Light said leaning forward. I smiled and pulled out my wallet.

" 200 yen says I have more reasoning abilities than Light does." I said. Ryuuga and Light just ignored me.

"Does the fact that I told you I'm L tell you anything?"

"Lets see' it indicates that you have some hopes that I can help you solve the case, and…" Light paused for a second. "That you have deduced that even if you tell someone who may be Kira that you're L, you won't be killed, or that you've taken some steps to ensure you can't be killed." Light continued. "And that means/ although news reports so far have said only that Kira need to know what someone looks like to kill them, mabey he needs something else as well." And here is where I butt in.

"That something else could be there name." I pointed out. "While L would use a fake name anyways, he made a point of using the name of some one who's name and face is known to almost everyone in Japan." I said.

"Correct." L replied.

"You're saying we're right just like that?" Light asked.

"Why should I hide the fact that you are right?"

"And the probability that you really are L is very low." Light said. " If I was L I would reason that it's enough to have another person approach someone I sus[ect maybe Kira and tell him there L." Light reasoned. I started to tune them out at this point. Nothing interesting was happening anyways. Suddenly my phone started vibrateing. I flipped it open and read…

1 new txt message

From:Kuriai.

Subj: Metting

Hikari can u meet m n a bit?

From:Hikari

To:Kuriai

Subj:Re:Meeting

Sur meet me the electric café in 15 min.

I closed my phone and saw that Ryuuga and Light were looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Look at these photos, what do you think?" Light asked, pushing the pictures towards me. Only there, so Ryuuga hasn't shown Light the fake note yet. I pretended to look over them for a second.

"well, if you put them this way…" I said arranging them. "They say L did you know, Gods of Death, Love red apples?" Then I flipped them over. "but if you arrange the photos according to their numbers then it doesn't make any sense." I said. Ryuuga reached for his pocket when I stopped him. "But… the numbers also indicate that theres a photo missing." I said looking at him. He looked surprised for a second before smiling.

"It seem, Light-kun, that we just may owe your sister 200 yen. Unlike you she was able to determine that there was in fact another not." He said placing a photo on the table. For a second Light looked as if he had just been shot.

"If you add this, you get the following message. Ldid you know love red apples gods of death have red hands."

"Okay, but if there were only three notes, my reasoning was flawless." Light argued.

"No, it wasn't, because there were in fact four notes. Figureing that out, like your sister, would have made your reasoning flawless." L replied.

"…Gee….you're right, I didn't think of that. But still, either way this wont help you find kira. I mean shinigami don't een exist." Light laughed. Wait…did he just say 'gee'? haha what a loser.

"Well, it's been fun…." I said standing up." But I gotta go."

"What?Why?" Light asked

"Things to do, people to see. None of which involve you though." I replied, walking away. I stopped, turned, and looked back. "By the way Ryuuga. I think that I'm starting to belive that your L. Ja ne." I walked out of the coffe house, and continued on to mine and Kuriai's meeting place. I walked in and sat down in the far corner. Ten minutes or so passed by when someone sat across from me. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey Kuriai, or should I say Misa?"

"Hey Hikari." She said "Here, it'll be much easier if you can see Rem." Kuriai/Misa said holding out her deathnote. I tapped it and looked up.

"Hey Rem."

"Hello."

"Well, enough chit-chat!" I said clapping my hands together. "I think I figured out a way to catch Light and have L not kick the bucket." I said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Misa asked leaning forward.

(A/N: there is going to be a very long explination up ahead. You don't have to read it. You'll still be able to understand the story without reading it.)

"Well first; Your still going to be the 2nd Kira. You have to. And it'll bring you into the investigation. It'll also bring you into contact with Light. Send out the tapes to Sakura TV but your going to meet Light through me. I'll explain that Later though. I don't want you to act like the complete idiot the original Misa was. But don't show all the brains you have. He'll see that as a threat and kill you. You are not to ask him to be your boyfriend. Now before you had a deathnote you already knew about deathnotes, so I don't think you'll lose your memories after you give up ownership. So you can keep to one story when L catches you. It'll make Light seem more suspicious than you. I want you to get Light to trust you. I'm hoping that everything else will just play out right. If something goes wrong well fix it when it comes."

(explanation done.)

"so do you understand?" I asked.

"Yeah…..what about Mika, Mila, and Temari though?" Kuriai/Misa asked.

"I'll have them come in during the Yotsuba arc." I said.

"Yeah, and isn't your father supposed to be having a heart attache right about know?" Misa asked.

"Oh…..CRAP!"


	5. Chapter 5

XxDarkWxX- Hey sorry I haven't been on in like forever! Oh well, here is the next chapter in my wonderfully awsometastic story of sexiness~!OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hikari, I hate you." Misa grumbled. All of the RNC had decided to hang out at Misa's place. Mika and Mila were playing cards on her bed, Mika was wining I think, Temari was trying to find something to eat, and I was catching up on my Uliquihime fanfiction addiction. I wonder if there's a support group for that….

"And why is that Sandy?" I asked switching the search engine to K plus. Hey I like fluff. Sue me.

"Because, in this master plan of yours, I still end up in L's creepy bondage fantasy." Misa growled, while making sure some physical evidence was on the tape she would be sending into Sakura TV.

"Hey I was wondering…" Mila started.

"Why is it that you still call Misa by the same name she had before we …" Mika said

"Ended up in this AU Death Note fangirl…..place, thing, whatever." Mila finished.

"Why don't you call us Sarah and Ashley instead of Mika and Mila?" Mika asked.

"Why don't you call me Suelby?" Temari asked , walking in with a bowl of popcorn. I sighed and yurned around in my chair.

"Because…I'm Jesus, and what I say goes " I said seriously, and in return got pillows in my face.

"Anyways you guys" Misa said standing up. "Get out, I have to go send in these tapes." Misa said holding up said tape. "Besideds you guys have cram school in a about an hour right?"

"Yeah, see ya Misa." Mika and Mila said, walking out."

'Kay, but I'm bringing the popcorn with me." Temari said, putting popcorn in her mouh for emphasis.

"Bye Sandy." I said closeing the door behind me.

OoOoOoOoOoMisa/Sandy POV

I sighed and sat down on my bed. Grabing my Death Note from under my pillow and opening my laptop, I pulled up a file. It was a list of celebrites on drug charges and people with minor criminal charges. I put the pen to the notebook when I noticed something.I was came up behing me and put a hand to my shoulder.

"If you want to help your friend, and save that man, you'll have to do it. But remember, I gave that Death Note to you, why not use it for yourself?" Rem askedI thought for a second, I'm not just saving Ryuzaki. There was Rem too, and , Matt and Mello, Takada, they all died because of Light's manipulations. Even Matsuda, he would never be the sweet naieve newbie again, and Aiziwa, who was sent into a sense of paranoia. I sighed and looked up at Rem.

"This isn't just for Hikari, or for L….." I said. I bowed my head and said a silent prayer for the men I was about to murder.

OoOoOoOoOoHikari POV Next Day.

"Hey, Light?" I asked. "Do you think you can tutor a friend of mine in Caluculist?"

"Hikari, I have classes to attended and work to do." Light said.

"Light, you and I both know that you already know everything that they're teaching and your done with half the work the day you get it. Your not getting out of this." I said. "Come on please?"

"…Fine. When, and who is she?" Light asked.

"Her name is Misa Amane. How about Three days from now?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me." He said. I nodded and turned on the TV. What I saw shocked me. They were showing Sakura TV. So Misa had already sent in the videos? Suddenly Ukita was on the screen, banging on the doors. What will Misa do? Will she kill him…or let him live? Then all of a sudden the security guard inside started shooting. Ukita died from a gun shot to the head. The guard died of a heart attack the next day. I picked up my phone and dialed Misa's number.

*Hikari?*

"Misa, what the hell just happened"

*I couldn't do it Hikari….i can do it indirectly, but I'm afraid that if I start killing with heart attacks with out a second thought I'll lose my self, like Light did.*

"Misa…your different from Light."

*Yeah….but for how long.*

OoOoOoOoOoTimeskip, next day.

Mabey I'm to hard on Misa? I mean, she shouldn't have to go through this, none of us should. If we had just lived our to the fact that our favriote book was actually real. I sighed and fell onto my , it wouldn't be better. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I could change things, but didn't. Then my phone rang.

/Marukite chikyuu

Marukite chikyuu

Marukite chikyuu

Boku Hetalia

Ahhhhh hitofude de-\

"Moshi Moshi…" I said, flipping open my phone.

*Hikari, I need you to come here with your brother.*

"what? Dad whats going on?"

*just come here as fast as you can Hikari.*

then he hung up…He never said where 'here' is…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Somehow , Light was able to figure out were to go. Upon entering the room every one turned to look at us, and introduced theselves.

"So I have to call you Ryuzaki-kun from now on?" I asked L.

"That is fine." He answered with a small smile. He then prceeded to show us pieces of evidence before showing us the tapes. I almost laughed as I looked over at Light, who was starting to look a bit nauseous. After listening to Light profile Misa I decided to step in.

"Actually, your baseing your assumptions on the sense that you think that the second Kira is stupid." I said.

"And you don't think so? He left physical evidence. That's not very smart." Aiziwa said.

"Well, think about it." I said, "Dosen't it seem, just a little bit, that the second Kira made these videos so bad on purpose?"

"On purpose?" Matsuda asked. "Why would he do that?"

"Because." I said. "Kira is a classic narcissist, with borderline sociopathic behavior. If kira sees something this bad with his name on it. He's gonna get sick just looking at it." I glanced up at Light wile I said this. Yep, stop being so obvious Light. "And besideds, instead of saying 'I admire kira' he made a point of saying 'I am kira' while at the same time using a voice scrambler similar to L's. I don't know….it just dosen't sjot 'idiot' to me. It seems more like he's saying 'pay attention, I'm dangerous to you both' almost as if it's a challenge to both Kira and L." I said. "And I also think that this second Kira might be female."

"A female?" Light asked. "I don't see it."

"Well, think about it. 60% of Kira's hardcoe followers are female. And the way they talk is very….feminine. Either this guys gay or we got a Kira fangirl who found out how Kira kills." I said.

"You make acceptable points, Hikari-chan. But we will work on the assumption that the second Kira is male until further notice." I nodded and made my way to sit down on the couch. "in the meantime catching the second Kira will be our main priority. Hikari-chan, will you be willing to write a response to the second kira?" L asked.

"What? Why me?" I asked, sitting up.

"you have an amazing ability to profle, Hikari-chan. Writeing something like this should be easy for you." He said, smirking at me. Almost as if…He suspects me! I'm trying to save him and he suspects me? I glared at him, hopeing he got my message of utter distaste to what he did and grabed a pen and paper.

"Fine, but I'm doing this under protest." I growled walking away.

OoOoOoOoOo

Three hours later everyone was decideing to go home.

"Dad, Light, you guys go on home. I want tot talk to Ryuzaki-kun for a bit." I said. Light looked as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He nodded and left with Dad. Once everyone was gone, I turned towards L.

"What is it you want to talk to me about Hikari-chan?" He asked.

"You think I'm Kira." I said bluntly. "I can go on and on about how I'm not but it wouldn't matter. You don't trust me and thats enough."

"You are a very smart girl, Hikari-chan, you have said things that I expected Kira to say." L responded.

"…Do you think I am able to kill someone?" I aksed,

"….. I do."

"Do you suspect me more then my brother?"

"I suspect you both the same." I smiled at this. I looked up and stared him in the eye.

"I'm….. not going to tell you that I'm trust would do no good." I said. L looked slightly surprised at this. "But….I can spend the rest of my time proving it to you."

"And if you can not? I f I still don't trust you?" He asked

"For me…there is no 'can not' because how am I supposed to save you, if you don't trust me?"

OoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so lawyers can go suck it. ^-^


End file.
